1996
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1996'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * March 2 - Space Cases * March 16 - The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * June 8 - Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal * August 17 - Kenan & Kel * September 8 - Blue's Clues * October 7 - Hey Arnold! * October 11 - KaBlam! ;Acquired shows (premieres) * October 13 - The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ;Acquired shows (reruns) * February 14 ** Here's Lucy ** Life with Lucy * March 26 - The Phil Silvers Show * April 29 ** Love, American Style ** The Addams Family ** That Girl ** Hogan's Heroes ** The Ed Sullivan Show ** The Sonny and Cher Show ** Hill Street Blues ** Time Elephant (aka Desilu Playhouse) ** St. Elsewhere ** My Mother the Car ** Petticoat Junction ** Gunsmoke ** Mannix ** Honey West * May 10 - Rhoda * May 12 ** The Betty White Show ** Phyllis * June 3 - The Odd Couple * June 8 - Cannon * September 9 - Happy Days * November 2 - Ship to Shore Season premieres * July 8 - Rocko's Modern Life season 4 * September 15 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters season 3 * October 8 - The Secret World of Alex Mack season 3 * November 16 - All That season 3 Series finales * January 27 - Roundhouse * May 1 - Allegra's Window * October 27 - Welcome Freshmen * November 24 - Rocko's Modern Life * December 28 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Lassie Specials * December 4 - A Rugrats Chanukah Movies * July 10 - Harriet the Spy Comics * The Ren & Stimpy Show comic book is cancelled. Albums * November 26 - All That: The Album VHS releases * January 30 - The Secret World of Alex Mack: In the Nick of Time * October 1 ** Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas ** Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do (Paramount reissue) ** Rugrats: Angelica the Divine (Paramount reissue) ** Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave (Paramount reissue) ** Rugrats: Tommy Troubles ** Rugrats: Phil and Lil Double Trouble ** Rugrats: Tales from the Crib (Paramount reissue) ** Rugrats: The Santa Experience (Paramount reissue) ** A Rugrats Passover (Paramount reissue) * October 15 ** Allegra's Window: Small Is Beautiful (Paramount reissue) ** Allegra's Window: Waiting For Grandma (Paramount reissue) ** Allegra's Window: Storytime Sing Along (Paramount reissue) Business * Herb Scannell becomes the network's president, replacing long-time president Geraldine Laybourne, who left for Disney to run children's programming at ABC and the Disney Channel. * Following Viacom's purchase of Paramount Pictures, and the expiration of their contract with Sony Wonder, Nickelodeon moves the home video license for their shows to Paramount Home Video. Behind the scenes * After a two-year hiatus, Rugrats resumes production. People * January 17 - Caitlin Sanchez is born * May 3 - Noah Munck is born * May 17 - Ryan Ochoa is born * August 1 - Cymphonique Miller is born * October 29 - LuLu Ebeling is born * December 11 - Jack Griffo is born * December 30 - Lauren LaEscanta is born Nickelodeon character debuts * Gullah Gullah Island: Chansome * Blue's Clues: Steve, Blue, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Magenta __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 1996